Love At Work
by lilribbitfoofoo
Summary: Jack and Kate meet at work


Title: Love At Work

Author: lilribbitfoofoo

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine

Summary: AU Jack and Kate meet at work

Rating: PG-13

* * *

Kate's alarm blared into her ear rousing her from her unconscious state. She groaned running her fingers through her hair and pulling herself up into a sitting position. 

She'd been dreaming again. That same dream she always had. She couldn't even remember when she'd started having it, but lately it was almost every night. There was a man in it. She never saw his face but in the dream she knew him... and he knew her. There was something about him that called to her and his embrace made her feel something she couldn't describe. When she found herself in those dreams, she didn't want to ever wake up... there was an incredible peace and comfort.

He was her "dream man" she supposed. Every woman had fantasies about the perfect guy, right? She was a romantic at heart and sometimes her imagination got carried away. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever meet anyone like the man from her dreams. She still hadn't come across anything close in her 24 years.

Dreams and fantasies were nice, but her mind told her reality was rarely anything like them. Kate sighed and tried to clear her mind of those thoughts. It was always the same routine and if she dwelled on it she'd be late again. She tugged the covers away from her body and headed to the shower. She had to be at the gallery in an hour.

* * *

The gallery Kate worked at had opened a new exhibit just yesterday and needless to say she had plenty to do. She loved her job though. There was something about art that fascinated her. How people could express so much of themselves in painting or a sculpture. The levels of meaning some of the works held astounded her. She carried her clipboard with her through the gallery cataloguing the pieces that were supposed to be on display and checking to make sure things were in order. 

The gallery doors swung open and sunlight poured into the slightly dimmed building. A young man in his mid 20's walked in. He was tall with dark brown hair and he was dressed casually. He noticed a woman across the room writing on a clipboard. She hadn't seemed to notice his entrance and there wasn't anyone else around the quiet gallery. He made his way towards her hoping to get some service.

Kate's head was ducked down slightly and her curly brown hair partly hid her face as she scrawled in some information about the statue to her left. She didn't see the man walking up to her. She began to slowly walk forward as she finished writing the last of what she needed. She finally pulled her eyes off the paper and walked... straight into him!

"Ooh." She was startled at finding a tall form standing directly in front of her. In the scuffle, the clipboard fell from her hands and clattered to the floor. "I am _so_ sorry," she apologized. The man politely bent down to grab the clipboard off the floor as he spoke.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have said something..." his voiced trailed off as he stood upright and his eyes met her face.

She was beautiful and in a moment their eyes locked. His brown ones with her hazel ones. There was something about those eyes and neither could help but stare at the other. She blushed under his intense gaze and was embarrassed of herself for doing the same. He was gorgeous and she suddenly felt like a teenager with a crush.

This was a customer, she reminded herself! What did she think she was doing? "Umm, can I help-" She tried desperately to break the trance but the words were lost on her lips. He made her entire mind go blank in that instant and a feeling she'd never felt before surged through her. She was intrigued by this stranger... no _client_! She had a job to do here.

She shook her head and blinked. Refusing to make eye contact with him again, she managed to somehow force herself to speak.

"I'm sorry. Good afternoon. Is there something I can do for you?" She pulled her curly locks back behind her ears nervously.

His eyes darted around the gallery and away from her. "I... um..." His brow furrowed slightly as he tried to focus his thoughts and remember why exactly he'd come here. "Well, I... uh, I heard that... um, there was an... _exhibit_!" His mind was slowly coming back to him, yet in the mean time he was sure he sounded like a stuttering fool.

"An exhibit! Yes, we do have new exhibit. It just opened actually."

"Great. Yeah, that's what I was interested in. The exhibit on..." He sighed still not being able to think completely clearly. His shoe seemed quite interesting suddenly.

Kate couldn't help but smile. "The exhibit we have is on-"

She stopped mid sentence realizing she had absolutely no idea what the exhibit was on. A nervous laugh escaped her lips and she continued. "Well, we do have an exhibit and I really do know what it's about seeing as how I helped set it up, and well it is kinda my job to know all this... but suddenly I can't remember..."

Oh god, she was pathetic. They were both pathetic! He was stuttering and she was rambling. "I can show you to the exhibit. It's right over that way." She pointed to right and frowned at the sight of the wooden double doors that served as the entrance of the building.

* * *

Claire listened to her friend with an amused smile. This was the first time she'd seen her like this, _Infatuated_. Completely infatuated with a man she barely knew. 

"I _do_ know him," Kate exclaimed, "I know his name is Jack Sheppard and he has a company-"

"With a friend of his... yeah, yeah. You said that already."

Kate glared at her best friend playfully. They'd known each other since high school and they told each other everything. For Kate however, this was new territory. Her dating life was never a major issue between the two girls, because as Claire put it, Kate was so 'incredibly picky.' She'd dated plenty of guys but there'd never been much enthusiasm on her part. Kate falling for a guy at first sight was the last thing anyone ever expected from her.

"And did I mention he's gorgeous?" Kate said with a dreamy look. "He's got these eyes..." She sighed remembering those deep soulful eyes.

Claire just laughed and shook her head, allowing her friend to continue.

"He's coming back to the gallery again tomorrow," Kate informed. "He's redecorating his offices and he wants to put some paintings and stuff up. Luckily it's my job to help him."

"So what happens when this is all over?"

"What do mean?" Kate asked with a frown.

"I mean, when he's done with what he needs and stops being a client."

"Oh, that. Well... I'm not going to think about that yet. I figure I've got at least a week of work with him. He already said that this would take a while. Apparently he's very much the perfectionist and he wants to make sure everything comes out just right," she explained. "Anyway, so maybe by then he'll ask me out."

"You're counting on him to ask you out? What if he doesn't?"

"Claire! You're supposed to be helping here. Encouraging me." She glared at her friend again, but gave her question some thought. "If he doesn't ask me... which he _will_. There was this total attraction between us. I know that he felt it, too. I mean, if you'd been there, you would understand. BUT, if by some chance he doesn't... well, then I guess I'll have to ask him myself."

Claire nodded and flashed her friend a wicked grin in return. "I've never seen you like this over a guy, you know? But, if you are like this, then I have to believe that there's really something more about him. Or there will be, when you get know him," she finished teasingly.

The two girls giggled and finished their lunch. Kate went on gushing about her new client and Claire just hoped that this guy didn't end up hurting her. She knew from experience that crushes didn't always turn out as wonderful as you made them to be.

* * *

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done," Jack told the woman before him. They'd been working together for over a week and she'd been more than helpful. Now all the papers had been signed, the billing had been taken care of and the artwork had been shipped and delivered. Honestly he was a bit reluctant to say goodbye to the charming woman from the gallery. Maybe if he asked her out on a date... 

"Please, it's my job and you've been a wonderful client. Thank _you_ for your business." Kate smiled, "I'm just glad we were able to get everything you wanted."

Jack nodded slightly "Yes, the office looks great. The artwork added the perfect touch."

"If you're ever interested in any other paintings or sculptures even, please remember to think of us. You have my card and you can give me a call anytime." Kate informed her client. Deep down she really wished he'd call her to ask her out. Mr. Sheppard turned out to be quite the pleasure to work with. They'd gotten along great and he was nice and funny and charming and had good taste and beautiful eyes and... well, she could go on for a while. But why wouldn't he just ask her out! Was she really going to have to do it herself?

"I'll do that and I'll throw in a recommendation if I know anyone looking for some artwork." Should he or not? Maybe he was reading all the signs wrong. Maybe she wasn't interested in him at all, just being courteous with a client. But when their eyes locked... He was almost positive she'd felt it too. "Thank you, again."

Kate shook his extended hand. "You're welcome." And then he was backing away. She couldn't just let him walk away…

Jack turned to make his way out of the gallery, chastising himself for not having the courage to ask her. He could be walking away from what could be the best thing that had ever happened to him. But of course he would never know if that was true or not, because he was too chicken to take the risk of rejection...

Changing his mind he turned around, just as she called back to him. "Wait!"

"Yeah..." he said almost agreeing with her.

He was coming back! "Umm..." she began losing her nerve. "I wan-"

He cut her off before she had a chance. "I could be completely wrong here, but I just realized I almost walked away without giving myself the chance of being sure."

Oh my God, was he getting at what she hoped he was? "Sure of what?"

"Am I crazy or is there something here? Some kind of attraction... between you and me? Because I felt it..." he trailed off hoping she'd say yes and not slap him.

To his joy she blushed slightly and allowed a grin to spread across her features.

"I felt it," she answered softly.

* * *

"HE ASKED ME OUT!" Kate screeched into the phone! "I knew it! He likes me and he felt it too! I told you there was something!" 

Claire laughed at her excited friend. "Alright, alright, calm down."

"Don't you understand! He's like perfect. I can't believe this is happening."

"Well considering you've been screaming it in my ear about it for the past 5 minutes, I believe it."

Kate giggled like a teenager. She could hardly believe she was acting like this. It was so out of character for her, but she loved the feeling it gave her...

"So where's the first date?" her friend asked.

"We figured dinner was a good start. That way we can talk, get to know each other better. I really don't know that much about him except business wise. And now I actually get to call him Jack. It was Mr. Sheppard this, and Mr. Sheppard that, when we were working. Had to be professional you know."

"Of course. So did you pick a restaurant? Don't want anything too quiet or too romantic on a first date."

"Yep. There's this perfect place near..."

* * *

"I had fun," Kate told him as they stood on her doorstep. 

He nodded and a smile graced his features. "Me too. Tonight was great," he admitted.

They were silent for a moment just smiling at each other, enjoying the fact that things had gone so well.

"I should go," Jack finally breathed, "I'll call you."

"Ok."

"Ok... Or you could come in? It's still early..." she said hoping she wasn't pushing it. This was only their first date after all. "Um, you know, for coffee or something."

'Or something sounds good to me' Jack thought... 'Down boy', he scolded himself, 'Kate's special. You're going to do this right...'

"Sure, _coffee_ sounds good."

He saw her eyes light up and her cheeks blush slightly at his reply. Finding her keys she turned and unlocked the door, letting them both inside.

* * *

She fit perfectly into his arms... like she belonged there. Like he'd held her a million times before. 

And he had... They stared into each others eyes and in that moment they knew. Neither of them said a word, but their hearts and souls knew.

It all made sense to both of them now. She understood now why her other relationships had always been the same. Her heart had been holding out for him. And all the other women he'd ever dated suddenly meant nothing as she took her place in his heart. The place that she always filled.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she let her eye lids drift shut. They swayed together to the soft music that filled her living room and let everything else fade away. This time things would be truly different.

* * *

_Okay that was it. Tell me what you thought of it._


End file.
